Live in Nurse
by Naley2303B
Summary: After a basketball injury Nathan is assigned a live in nurse, but he doesn't except it. When he does he gets a funny feeling. Is it Love? Naley


A/N: Ok so lately I have been popping stories out of the ying yang so here is another one I thought would be cute

**A/N: Ok so lately I have been popping stories out of the ying yang so here is another one I thought would be cute.**

**Chapter One: Probably a fugly musre**

" _Well folks the stadium is packed. If you miss this game it sucks to be you. This game decides who the NBA champions are. Right now it is anyone's game with Los Angeles up by three points. Though the Celtics have the ball with two minutes left until half time. Pierce has the ball and passes it to Garnet. And oh what is this Nathan Scott stole the ball and is heading down the court. He goes in for a lay up. And it is good. Folks the crowd is going wild for Nathan Scott. Wait hold on something is happening on the court. Scott seems to be on the ground holding his knee. That cant be good." The announcer said._

Nathan sighed sitting there in his hospital gown in the uncomfortable hospital bed. He changed the channel on the crappy hospital TV from a replay of the game to a new channel.

" _Ok everyone here is the top story that you all are dying to hear about. Last night Nathan Scott got injured just before halftime in the championship game. We have an interview here with the head coach Phil Jackson. To you Cheryl" News caster Katie Curic said and the screen changed from a news studio to the gym._

" _Thanks Katie. I am here with coach of the Los Angeles Lakers Phil Jackson. Now Phil some people have said Nathan might not get his spot back on the team when he recovers. What can you say about that?" Cheryl asked and pushed her microphone towards Phil._

" _Well that is completely untrue. Once Nathan recovers from his injury and goes through some physical therapy the doctor say he will be fine. Hopefully that happens in time for training season let alone the regular seasons start. But if he isn't I will have some one cover until he gets back." Phil Jackson answered. Then Cheryl pulled the microphone back to her._

" _Now can you tell us what the doctor says the injury was." She said as she yet again pushed the microphone towards him._

" No that information is not being released to the press yet." Phil said politely.

" _Alright thank you Phil. And back to you Cheryl."_

Nathan sighed again and switched off the TV. He stared down at his knee that was bandaged and propped up.

" Nathan you need to seriously stop watching that crap you just had on it is really making you weak." Lucas Scott; Nathan Scott's half brother said upon entering the room.

Lucas was followed by a few of Nathan's teammates. Number two Derek Fisher, Number Three Trevor Ariza, Number four Luke Walton, number seven Lamar Odom, number eleven Coby Karl, and number five Jordan Farmar.

" Hey guys" Nathan greeted them.

" How you doing today" Derek Fisher asked and looked around the room and saw all the flowers and was shocked to think how much people had visited him and he wasn't even at the hospital for a full day.

"Like I freakin busted up my knee last night" Nathan replied while moving trying to readjust to a position that was comfortable but ended up hurting him self. " Damn The fuckin' hurt"

" Well if you didn't move so much you wouldn't get hurt." A nurse in pink scrubs came In carrying a tray. She had honey blonde hair and big brown eyes. She had on a white long sleeved shirt so her arms were completely covered. She carried the tray over to the wheelie table thing and set it down.

" Your really short." Lamar Odom said looking her up and down.

" No you guys are just abnormally tall. Even you Lucas." She said as she started to unwrap the gauss from Nathan's leg.

" Oh. Gee thanks Haley" Lucas feigned happiness. Then he saw Nathan giving him a questioning look. " She is my girlfriend Brooke's best friend."

" Don't worry Haley even though you drink all the milk you can your not going to get any taller." Nathan smirked and all the guys laughed while Haley just glared,

When Haley got to the part of taking the actually bandage off his leg she made sure it was slow and painful.

" Oww . That really hurt." Nathan complained.

" Oh quit being a pansy." Haley said. Now it was her turn to make the guys chuckle.

" So Haley you like basketball.?" Luke Walton asked her while she put gross jell like stuff on Nathan's stitches.

" I watch when I can." She said and put a new bandage on Nathan's leg and started to wrap it up.

" So I presume we are your favorite team besides the fact that we whooped Boston's asses last night I'm on the team." Nathan said while Haley finished his bandage

" Actually you guys only won by one point and no your not my favorite team. Boston is. I grew up watching them and also my dad is the head coach for them." Haley said throwing the stuff on the tray away.

" Well your dad did a great job this year." Coby Karl stated

" Haley when do I get more meds." Nathan whined

" OH quit your whining. You get more meds in about two hours." Haley said walking to the door. " Oh yeah there is a girl named Rachel Gatina here. She says she's your girl friends should I send her up?"

" Hell NO:" Nathan said. With that Haley left the room.

" DAMN Nate your nurse is HOT" Lamar Odom said.

" Yeah she is also a bitch. Did you see the way she treated me." Nathan said looking at his teammates for any sympathy

" Baby I missed you" A red headed Rachel Gatina said and ran over to Nathan's side and kissed him " That nurse said you really wanted to see me."

" Damn I love your nurse. We better getting going before the shit hits the fan though. Catch you later man." Trevor Ariza said and walked out with every one trailing him.

" Rachel why did you tell the nurse you were my girlfriend?" Nathan questioned the girl while pushing her away.

" Because that's what I am baby." Rachel said and went in for a kiss but Nathan stopped her.

" No you not. It was just a ONE NIGHT STAND and you said YOU knew that." Nathan argued emphasizing the words one night stand and you.

_

* * *

_

2 HOURS LATER

Nathan and Rachel gave been bickering for the last two hours. As Haley approached the room she could here their bickering.

" No Rachel your not." Nathan shouted.

" Natey why are being like this are you doped up on pain killers or something." Rachel inquired and was about to keep going when the door opened.

" I'm sorry I am interrupting but visiting hours are over." Haley said politely

" Well I am going to stay tonight with Natey so you can go." Rachel replied annoyed.

" I'm sorry miss but that's not allowed. Your going to have to leave." Haley said just as annoyed as Rachel was.

" Well you can make an exception. I haven't seen Natey in a while." Rachel whined.

The way Rachel was saying Natey really made Haley want to gag.

" Listen Toots you need to leave this hospital right now before I call security and trust me they wont hesitate to drag out of this hospital. Haley tried to say calmly. She hated visitors like this.

" Fine." Rachel stomped. " What is it with people today." Rachel complained to herself walking out the door.

" Thanks" Nathan said with a sigh of relief.

" Trouble in paradise?" Haley said while she squeezed the liquid from the needle into his iv.

" Rachel just doesn't get it when I say she isn't my girlfriend. Now to more important stuff. Do I get dinner tonight.?" Nathan asked implying he wanted his dinner

" You know you have a fantastic brother." Haley said walking to the door.

" I guess he is alright. Why?" Nathan joked

Haley didn't answer. Instead she walked out of the room and came back moment later. With a bag of McDonalds, a soda from the vending machine and what looked to be a few DVDs.

" Well first of all he got you McDonalds" she said pushing the table tray over the bed and placing the bag down. " And he got you two DVDs. The Green Mile and The Gridiron Gang. So which ones first.?" Haley asked and walked over to the DVD player.

" Definitely the Green Mile" Nathan said and took a bite of his soda.

Haley reached up to put the DVD in. Her shirt and scrub top rose up a bit to reveal a tattoo Haley had just about her butt. Yes it was in the spot of a tramp stamp.

" Well well Haley James has a tramp stamp." Nathan smirked and drank some of his soda.

" Yes it is in the spot of a tramp stamp but my tattoo actually has a meaning." She said

" O yeah I am sure it does." Nathan said mockingly. " So are you going to tell me."

" You know if your good, I'll tell you later." Haley smiled and walked out of his room.

_

* * *

_

2 HOURS LATER IT WAS NOW EIGHT O' CLOCK

Haley walked into Nathan's room and saw that he was sleeping. She walked over and shut off the TV. Then walked over to his bed.

" Who knew big shot basketball players were pansies and go to bed at eight o' clock" Haley said to herself out loud.

" Actually big shot basketball players pretend to sleep so that nurses especially nurses named Haley James wont come in their room just to see them." Nathan said opening his eyes

" Haha very funny" Haley said glaring at him

"Now tell me why the hell your in my room.?" Nathan questioned rudely

" Well Mr. Grouchy Pants I am here to change your bandage and give you more drugs. I mean medication." Haley said and put more medication in his iv.

" Haley even though I already know you don't have a life. But do you ever leave this hospital.?" Nathan kinda laughed as she started to unwrap the gauss

" Yeah I leave, and I do have a life thanks. After I finish here I am going to run down to cardiac center to visit my brother and then I am leaving for a long while." Haley said re bandaging his leg.

" Your brother works here too. I see you cant stay far away from family or else you get scared." Nathan said which earned him a glare while Haley threw the stuff in the trash.

" No he is here for a check up. Not that it matters to you."

" Well does his coach know considering I doubt he wants someone who has heart problems and has to get heart check ups on his team." Nathan said seriously while Haley gave him a questioning look. " If anyone knows anything about Jimmy James its that like all of his twenty sons play basket ball."

" He only has five sons and Matt had to give up basketball because he has a heart condition called HCM. So now he teaches at UCLA . Now that we are talking about my family I need to go." Haley said and walked to the door. When she was halfway out Nathan spoke.

" Haley what did you mean when you said your going to be gone for a while." Nathan asked.

" I um its. I will be…" Haley was struggling to find the right words. " I am just not having shifts for a while." With that Haley left.

Haley walked across the hospital and knocked on the door marked 2303 of the cardiac ward.

" Knock Knock" Haley said and stepped into her brothers hospital room

" Hey Baby J" Matt said from his hospital bed

" Where are Kelsey and the twins.?" Haley questioned concerned

" Relax Hales they don't need to come for every check up. Now are you just gonna stand there or are you going to give your big brother a hug." Matt said with a huge grin.

Haley walked over and gave Matt a long hug

" So are you excited about being a live in nurse." Matt asked pulling out of the hug.

" Not really" Haley sighed

" Why not?"

" Because Nathan Scott is the rudest most arrogant and cocky person I have ever met." Haley said standing up

"It will be fine" Matt reassured her

" Well I better get home. Brooke's probably freaking out because I am not home to spend tonight with her. She thinks she isn't going to see me for months even though she is dating Nathan's brother." Haley said in one breathe.

" Alright I'll see you in a while Hales."

They hugged again then Haley made the treacherous trip home from the hospital. Once Haley was in her apartment Brooke jumped off the couch and ran to Haley.

" Where have you been Haley James I was worried sick about you." Brooke yelled

" Brooke I said I would be home by eight thirty and its only eight twenty five now. I am early." Haley laughed

" Well my clock says nine twenty five." Brooke said looking at the clock on her cell phone " Haley why does my clock say nine twenty five." Brooke whined

" Brooke you probably didn't change the time for day lights saving ." Haley continued to laugh

" Ok so tonight I was thinking we should go to the…" Brooke was about to continue the nights plans when Haley cut her off

" Brook hun. I am extremely tired and I have to get up early. You should go spend tonight with Luke considering you four month anniversary is coming I know you planned on doing kinky stuff every night this month. So go." Haley said

" Butt Haley I am not going to see you again for months" Brooke said sadly

" Brooke you can come visit me when ever you want just bring Lucas with you and everything will be great." AS Haley said this Brooke perked up.

" Ok bye HO" Brooke blew Haley a kiss and skipped out of the apartment

Haley then changed and went to bed. The next morning Haley woke up at six thirty and hopped in the shower. When she got out and dried off she changed into a pair of straight legged black dress caprice with a white shirt and grey short sleeved jacked with a pair of flats. She threw her suitcases in her trunk and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital

" Nathan you are going to be fine you just need physical therapy on the knee when the stitches are out." Dr. Patel said

" Ok that's great when do I get out of here?" Nathan asked eagerly

" In about twenty minutes. Now Nathan when you get out of here your going to need help for a while. So I suggested a live in nurse to your coach." Dr. Patel said

" What I don't need a live in nurse NO WAY." Nathan said and crossed his arms

" Why not?" Coach Jackson said finally stepping into the conversation

" Because you will probably pick some fugly murse" Nathan complained

" What the hell is a murse. No that's not the point. I did not pick an ugly nurse. She is very beautiful. But she will not only be your nurse she'll help around the house too. Cooking, laundry, cleaning, she can also do the physical therapy at the house. She will also work as your PA." Coach Jackson said trying to persuade him.

" Do I even have a choice." Nathan said putting his legs over the side of the bed.

" That's the spirit Nate!!" Coach said sarcastically " Oh yeah she will also be able to start today and drive you home from here."

" Oh yay just tell me who it is." Nathan said

" Oh well she is very trusted here. I do believe you have met her before. Come on in." Dr. Patel said sticking his head out the door.

Then Haley stepped in.

" Hey Nate." Haley said trying not to laugh at from the expression on his face.

" Hell no" Was all Nathan could say

**So tell me like it hate it. I need at least six reviews to continue and could some one please explain what a beta does**


End file.
